College
by xHSMxluverxx
Summary: Troy is leaving for college soon, and Gabriella is having a hard time excepting that. He hasn't left yet..but what will happen when it really is time for him to go?


"Why can't I stop thinking about Troy and have a fun girls night out?...I mean, he is going to college all the way in Florida! That's forever away!" Gabriella cried out.

"Well, I have no idea how I would cope fiftey zillion miles away from my Zekeykins!" Sharpay replied dramatically. "He is just the sunshine of my night!" God Sharpay could be an airhead sometimes. Does she really think that there is sunshine at night? "If he was that far away I would just think very seriously about jumping over the Brooklyn Bridge!" Gabriella new Sharpay was only trying to help, but that didn't make her feel any better about Troy being so far away, only worse. Taylor got a laugh out of it though.

" Well at least you got a little more than half a year away until college.." Taylor said sincerley trying to make her friend feel a little bit better after what Sharpay had said. Taylor was good at making people feel better, but she knew how hurt Gabriella was and how in love she is with Troy. So she knew...nothing would really help.

"Hey Gabi, you should buy this! It's soooo you!" Sharpay was trying to be helpful. Gabriella smiled and giggled when she saw what Sharpay had picked out which Sharpay claimed was totally Gabriellas style..It was a very, very bright pink tanktop covered in rhinestones and glitter. At the bottom there was fluffy pink feathers. Gabriella tried to seem grateful for Sharpay trying.

"I have a better idea Shar, you can buy it...and I'll look for something else...more me.." She said with a smile. She knew Sharpay would steal it anyways. The girls walked everywhere around the mall in hopes to keep Gabriellas mind off of Troy, but it just wasn't working. Just as they were about to leave the mall they noticed the jewelery store.

"Oh look, look the boys are in there!" Sharpay jumped up and down clapping her hands. The girls approched Chad, Troy and Zeke quietly to suprise them. "HEY BOYS!" Sharpay said a little to loudly recieving a few glares from the other customers and the salesman.

"Hey sugar plum!" Zeke said with excitement giving Sharpay a hug and a kiss. Gabriella walked over to Troy and hugged him from behind.

"What are you doing in here..." Gabriella said playfully. Troy smiled and turned around to face Gabreilla. Gabriella giggled as Troy leaned in for a kiss. "That doesent answer my question." Gabriella sang.

"Just looking with the guys..." Troy said slyly. "Don't be nosy."

"I am not nosy! We were going to come in here anyways then we saw you guys." Gabriella said defensivley.

"Sure, sure." Troy said with a laugh. The two shared another hug and kiss before tuning into the others conversations.

"So, watcha buying me?" Sharpay said in a baby voice, that oddly enough Zeke loved.

"Nothing, I'm just in here with the guys looking around." Zeke sounded pretty honest.

"WHAT!" Sharpay got loud again and the group cringed. "I mean, oh. How nice." Sharpay said through a fake smile. Sharpay and Zeke had an aniversery coming up in two weeks so Sharpay was pretty upset that he was in there 'for nothing.' Chad also played the 'he was in there for nothing' card as well. But in truth, Troy was buying Gabriella a promise ring, Zeke was buying a necklace for Sharpay, and Chad was buying himself a watch. So Chad was lying.. but only to save his butt from Taylor.

"Well...we were just about to leave..so see you guys later!" Taylor said slowly. Sharpay and Gabriella looked at Taylor with confusion then caught her drift.

"Yeah, buy guys!" Gabriella said sweetly giving Troy one last kiss, then nudged Sharpay.

"Ummm...yeah! We are leaving right now! You boys keep doin what your doin.." Sharpay said with a huge smile. Then she winked at Gabriella and Taylor then giggled pointing at the jewelery around her then pointed to the boys, giving the girls yet another wink. And none of this went unoticed by they guys, except Chad who was admiring a watch from afar.

"Ok then..." Troy said totally not buying their act.

"Sharpay, I'm no genius but I know you very well, and when your eye twitches uncontrolabley I know your either lying or up to something!" Zeke said pointing out Sharpays eye.

"What?! What are you talking about!?" Sharpay said trying to cover her eye.

"Don't try to hide it!" Zeke said pulling down Sharpays hand.

"I...I just need visine!" Sharpay yelled. Chad who was still admiring watches heard this and snapped out of his dream of being showered with watches. He whipped visine out of his pocket.

"Who needs visine?" He asked curiously.

"No one needs visine Chad..." Zeke said urging him to put the visine away. Chad shrugged and began admiring a watch from the other side of the room.

"CHAD!" Taylor yelled. "Come here you didn't even say goodbye..." Chad forced himself away from the glass case full of gleaming watches and walked towards Taylor. Taylor noticed him eyeing many different cases and began to beam in excitment.

"Awwww, hi Chaddy. Look at you picking out a watch..." Taylor said rubbing his chest. Chad was confused at first, thinking she would be mad about him buying it for himself then became relieved.

"Yahhh...I got a pretty big paycheck and decided to spend it on a very, very special person." Chad said with a big grin.

"Awww." Taylor kissed Chads cheek then gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Which one do you think I should get?" Chad said looking around at the watches below him. Taylor became excited.

"THAT ONE!" Taylor said pointing to a gold watch with diamonds and red roses. Chads eyes became wide.

"Why that one?" He asked curiously.

"Because it's beautiful!" Taylor said hugging him. "I love it."

"Ok..." Chad scratched his head in confusion.

"Ok we gotta go now.." Gabriella said interupting the different conversations going on around her.

"Good, bye!" Sharpay ran out of the store to avoid Zekes open arms and questions.

"Bye Chad." Taylor said giving him a huge kiss.

"Bye..." Chad said still confused by the watch she told him he should buy. He was also confused because Taylor NEVER showed him that much affection. They were more like couple who argues every second. Gabriella smiled at Troy and gave him a hug and kiss goodbye while Zeke pouted from the side.

"Bye guys." Gabriella said with a wave of her hand. After the girls left, Gabriella still couldn't take her mind off of Troy. She really loved him and hated to be away from him. She would do anything for him, but she couldn't help but think that her love for him would all be taken away just by a few stupid miles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, this is my first story so tell me what you think. If you don't really care for it, tell me and I promise to improve it next time! Review please. **


End file.
